


Prompt 14 - Coffee Shop AU

by Gwatson2304



Series: Pride Month Prompts 2019 [11]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-19 02:57:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19348111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gwatson2304/pseuds/Gwatson2304
Summary: I found this two prompts -“The manager says the only reason the restaurant where we work at is popular is because people enjoy eating while watching our relentless flirting with each other but I swear to God we’re not flirting???” AU.“It’s Valentine’s Day and I’m single and you want to cheer me up but you can’t cook nor bake to save your life so you make me hot chocolate instead and it is delicious and I think I love you???” AU.On this blog on Tumblr -https://origami-teacup.tumblr.com/post/145246967054/one-cannot-have-enough-of-cute-and-random-aus-soI put both together and added Maggie and Lucy in. They are in college and both work in the coffee shop. Pure fluff.





	Prompt 14 - Coffee Shop AU

“God, this has been one of those shifts that has felt like it’s lasted 15 years.” Maggie exclaims leaning against the fridge as she went to restock the milk. 

 

“I know what you mean.” Lucy sighs, leaning against the counter. “I hate valentines days, too many gross couples in here.”

 

“I will drink to that later Lane!” Maggie laughs as she wipes down the machines and counters whilst they had a respite from the craziness the past two hours had brought them.

 

“That reminds me of something Megan said earlier.” 

 

“Hmm, what was that then?” Maggie looks over curiously to where Lucy is mopping the floor. 

 

“She said a lot of customers are disappointed when it’s not the two of us on shift together.”

  
“I wonder why that is.” Maggie says with genuine wonder in her tone.

 

“Something about the fact we flirt with one another and they find it really cute, but also funny.” Lucy continues cleaning. “Apparently, it’s why most of them stop by and stay, rather than taking out.”

 

Maggie pauses. Then thinks back on the past two hours. 

 

They had thrown comments to one another, but Maggie just assumed it was playful banter. She tried to make eye contact with Lucy but Lucy was too interested in a particular patch of the floor she was mopping. 

 

“Well I can’t help that you are extremely attracted to me Lane. I mean who could resist right?” Maggie tries to make a joke, to clear the air. 

 

Lucy starts to blush, Maggie could see the tips of her ears reddening. 

 

Maggie wasn’t blind. Lucy was definitely attractive. But she didn’t even consider that Lucy might find her attractive too. It had always been easy between the two of them. They were both students working part time in the independent coffee shop just off campus, and a lot of times it so happened their schedules lined up and they worked the evening shift together. 

 

After a few months they started grabbing bites to eat together and eventually, studying and spending time together at parties or just relaxing. 

 

Maggie had caught herself a few times thinking about kissing Lucy, but she just put it down to the amount of time they spent together. 

 

Maggie goes over to the machine and heats up some coconut milk, then mixes in chocolate powder and makes a heart on the top in the froth. She leaves it on the counter and waits for Lucy to wander over. 

 

“Hey Sawyer, who’s this for? I didn’t see you take an order?”

 

“Well Lane, I know you happen to love a coconut milk hot chocolate.” Maggie steps closer to Lucy. “And you know, it is Valentine’s day.”

 

“Sawyer are you trying to be romantic?” Lucy asks with a smirk on her face.

 

“What if I am?” Maggie asks with a shy smile.

 

“Then, I think you should ask me on a date after your smartass comment.” Lucy grins innocently as she takes a drink from the cup and lets out a noise of appreciation. “You always make it just right.”

 

“Well Lucy Lane, if you would go on a date with me, maybe I can make you another one tomorrow morning.” Maggie says playing with her fingers, suddenly nervous. 

 

“Bold of you to assume I’ll be there the next day.” Lucy steps closer, looking around to make sure the few customers that are in are preoccupied. She tilts Maggie’s chin up so she can look into her eyes. “I’ve been waiting for you to ask.” 

 

Maggie puts one hand on Lucy’s waist, keeping the other on the counter, “You have?” 

 

Lucy nods and leans in pressing a quick kiss to her cheek, then puts some distance between them because they are officially open for another ten minutes. “So where are we going on this date?”

 

“I know this really great place, I think you’ll love it. Serves the greatest burgers.” Maggie says with a cheeky smile.

 

“The diner sounds perfect!” Lucy says pretending to sort out the cakes on display. Knowing if she looks at Maggie she’s going to want to be close to her.

 

“Then maybe a movie back at mine?” Maggie says quieter, less sure of the answer to this one. Even though they had watched plenty of movies together, it is always different once a date is involved. 

 

“Only if we get to watch a cheesy rom com.” 

 

Maggie groans, “Only because it’s our first date and I wanna impress you.” 

 

“You already done that plenty.” Lucy replies shyly, putting the cakes into boxes for the next day. 

 

Maggie comes up behind her and whispers in her ear, “Good, I’ve been trying to.”

 

Lucy sucks in a breath, aware of how close they are. She’s wanted it for weeks, the lingering touches and hugs that last slightly too long to be friendly, pushing her over the edge.

 

“Oh and for the record Lane, Megan told me the same thing.” Maggie says backing off. “But if I’m honest, I’ve been outrageously flirting with you for months, just thought you didn’t feel the same and were playing along innocently.”

 

“Oh.” Lucy genuinely sounds as if she hadn’t realised. “Damn! I wanted to ask you out ages ago! But just thought it was only a friendship between us!”

 

“I’m just glad we realised.” Maggie grins to herself, “Cupid’s got us today.” 

 

“Don’t be gross Sawyer.” The smile on Lucy’s face tells Maggie she enjoyed the comment. “Let’s shut this place down and go out on our first date.” 

 

“Sounds good to me.” 

 

Both women leave the shop smiling, hand in hand. 

 

And if Lucy wakes up the next day to a coconut hot chocolate in bed served with by a brunette with a dimpled filled smile, well she would have to admit it was a pretty impressive first date. 


End file.
